


Bucky's Best Laid Plans

by roe87



Series: Steve and Bucky Do Roleplay [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky as Cleopatra, Canon Compliant, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Bottom Bucky, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Sex Sent Me to the ER, Sexual Fantasy, Steve as Mark Antony, Team Fluff, bossy bucky, dressing up kink, established roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky got an idea for him and Steve to roleplay as Mark Antony and Cleopatra, except things don't go according to plan...





	Bucky's Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merry_rf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_rf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whose Cock is it Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881818) by [Merry_rf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_rf/pseuds/Merry_rf). 



> A belated Happy Birthday to Merry! I hope you enjoy this cracky fluff <33
> 
> Big thank you for beta help: NachoDiablo and slaughterme-barnes! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~

 

 

"Bucky," Steve began, reading over the latest printout of instructions Bucky had given him. "The sheer logistics involved..."

"I already got all the props," Bucky said, sipping soda through a paper straw as he watched Steve. He was perched precariously on the edge of the chair Steve was sitting in.

"You got a carpet?" Steve asked in disbelief.

Bucky smiled around his straw. "Yeah, at the market. Nice and soft too."

"But who's going to carry you in, rolled up in a carpet?" Steve asked. "Bit hard to pass that off as no big deal. People will think we're moving a body."

Bucky snickered. "We will be moving a body: me. Anyway, don't worry about that. I'll roll myself up and wait for you to enter the room, because I just know that anyone else being involved in the scene is gonna kill your boner."

"Well, no, not necessarily," Steve tried, and paused when Bucky pulled the puppy dog eyes on him. He sighed. "Alright, alright. If you're sure that's what you want to do."

"We can't do Cleopatra and Mark Antony without doing the rolled up carpet delivery," Bucky said.

"Okay, we'll do it," Steve agreed, and continued reading down the list of demands. "So, I'm in costume and wait for you in..."

"This guest room," Bucky said, pointing it out on the list. "Shuri said it's not being used this week, so we can borrow it."

"Why not our regular guest room?" Steve asked.

"Because this one is prettier, Steve," Bucky said. "And there's more space to use."

"Okay." Steve nodded, and turned over the page. The script was printed on the back. "I mean, I'm kind of surprised you didn't want Cleopatra's barge and a fanfare of trumpets as a grand entrance."

They'd only recently watched the movie with Elizabeth Taylor playing Cleopatra: lots of historical inaccuracies, but Bucky had been all heart eyes over the story.

"Don't tempt me, Steven." Bucky got up, and strutted away. "Learn the script, you know the drill. I'm gonna go set the room."

"Okay," Steve said, eyes scanning the page. "What, no bath of asses' milk?"

"Nah," Bucky called back, "not this time, anyway."

 

 

~

 

 

That afternoon, Steve headed to the guest suite as instructed, via the smaller of the rooms. It was more grand than anywhere Steve had ever stayed, and laid out on the bed was his costume.

Before he inspected it, he wanted to wash up. There was an adjoining en suite bathroom, and Steve opened the door to peep inside.

Empty.

He went in and up to the door of the adjoining suite and knocked softly. "Buck?"

"I'm not ready yet!" Bucky called back.

Steve smiled to himself. "I just wondered if I can use this shower? Or do I have to go somewhere else?"

"Oh," Bucky replied. "Yeah, use the shower. I'm going to message you when you can come in."

"Alright," Steve agreed, starting to remove his top. "Give me a chance to wash, though."

He could just picture Bucky waiting impatiently for him, rolled up in a carpet, while he was still showering.

"I _will_ , Rogers," Bucky replied. "Now stop talking to me, I'm busy."

Steve snickered to himself, and went to the shower. Bucky liked to be left alone when he was setting the scene, and getting himself ready.

Steve had no idea what costume he'd picked out, but he had a guess it would be like something from the movie.

He got into the shower and washed, taking his time. He closed his eyes as he stood under the spray of warm water, hands rubbing over himself as he thought about Bucky getting ready for him.

It helped get him in the mood, and his cock started to fill. Steve liked to tease himself a little: the anticipation of what was to come was half the fun of these games.

After a long shower, he got out and towelled off. He checked his phone first, but no message yet, so he finished drying off in the bathroom and re-styled his hair.

When he was done, he went into his room and stood in front of the bed, naked, hands on his hips as he looked at the costume.

"Hm," he hummed, figuring out which bits to put on first. There were some strappy Roman sandals, a white tunic with a pleated skirt, a leather and metal breastplate with pleats, and a red cape.

No helmet though. Bucky knew how much Steve hated wearing a helmet, his head got far too hot.

"Right," he said to himself, and picked up the sandals. He pulled them on first, doing up the straps, and admired them on his legs. Next, he put on the tunic. It was kind of like wearing a little white dress, and it looked cute with the sandals. There was a mirror in the room, and Steve did a quick twirl in front of it before he battled with the breastplate.

It had to be a replica, because it was heavy. Steve managed to get it on, pulling it down over his torso and fitting it with straps at the sides. The leather pleats fell over the white skirt, and it looked pretty cool.

Not all that easy to move in. Steve wondered if he could shoot a message to Bucky and lodge a complaint.

Maybe he could just take it off early, Steve thought. _If_ he could get it off again.

Finally, the cape. Or, cloak? Steve wasn't sure, it was heavy and red, and he hooked it around his shoulders and hoped that would do.

He went to look at himself in the mirror again. Actually, he looked pretty good.

His phone buzzed with a message, and when Steve read it, he smiled. He had his marching orders.

Steve took a moment to remember his lines, then cleared his throat as he strode off to the en suite. He had to hold the edges of the cape out of his way (seriously, who ever thought a cape was practical?) and he paused at the door. "Enter, Mark Antony," he murmured, trying not to smile too much.

Steve opened the door and swept into the room.

Wow, okay. This guest suite was real nice. And clearly it'd been decked out with a lot of throw pillows and soft rugs everywhere.

Speaking of rugs... Steve spotted a large one rolled up across the room. He thought of Bucky waiting in there, and couldn't help smile as he wondered how pissed Bucky would be if Steve just went over there and poked the roll of carpet.

Bucky would probably punch him. Steve tried to maintain a straight face, and closed the door to the room. He walked over to the little white 'x' on the floor, his marker, and stood in place.

"I eagerly await my gift from Cleopatra!" he said loudly.

The rolled up carpet moved a little, and Steve watched with interest. One more wiggle, and the carpet began to unroll. It unfurled in front of Steve and Bucky rolled into view, coming to a stop and resting on his side with one hand propping up his head, and the other planted on his hip.

Steve grinned. "Why, Cleopatra! It is you!"

"I had to smuggle myself in to see you, Mark Antony," Bucky declared. There was thick black Kohl around his eyes, and his long dark hair was smooth and poker straight. He was dressed in a simple white tunic, with slits at the sides to show off some leg, and decorated with strings of turquoise beads and ropes of gold thread.

"Nice outfit," Steve commented, deviating from the script a little.

Bucky's answering smile was pleased. "I've waited so long to see you, my beloved."

"And I, you," Steve replied. He offered his hand out to Bucky. "Come, let us sit together, and we may bone."

Bucky pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at Steve's joke. He swatted Steve's hand away as he made to get up. "Mark Antony, that is no way to speak to a queen."

Steve stepped back with a grin as Bucky stood up. "Sorry, your highness. I–"

Then Bucky got his foot caught on his costume, a long string of beads tripping him. His eyes went comically wide as he stumbled, and managed to right himself before Steve dived forward to help.

"You okay?" Steve asked, holding onto Bucky's arm.

"Yes," Bucky said, then winced. "Ow."

"What is it?" Steve looked down, saw Bucky wasn't putting weight on his right foot. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," Bucky insisted, and began to hop.

"Bucky..."

"Goddammit," Bucky cursed, as Steve assisted him to the pile of cushions. Bucky sank down with a groan, and lifted his foot up. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Steve crouched down and got a cushion for Bucky to rest his foot on. "Let me see."

Bucky was barefoot, and Steve gently felt around his ankle to ascertain if anything was damaged. Bucky hissed when Steve pressed too hard, flinching away.

"Buck, you've sprained your ankle," Steve told him.

"I'm aware of that," Bucky snapped back. "Just... I'll just sit here and we'll carry on."

Steve frowned in concern. "But, Buck..."

Bucky looked at him, then laid back on the cushions as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Seriously, Rogers."

"Seriously, yourself," Steve replied. "I don't want to make it worse."

"Right, mood's gone," Bucky declared. "Fuck this. Go and get me some grapes. You can feed me while I heal."

"Bucky–" Steve tried, then had to duck when Bucky threw a cushion at him. "Jeez, okay. I'll go get some ice, too."

 

 

~

 

 

When Steve and Bucky didn't show for dinner, Sam asked Nat if she knew where they were.

Nat didn't know.

Sam would've asked Shuri, but she'd gone back to her lab to work.

When Sam took a little walk around the palace on his own, half admiring the place and half looking for Steve, Natasha came to find him.

"I know where they are," she said, barely containing a smirk. "Come on."

"Are they having one of their do not disturb days?" Sam asked dubiously.

"They're watching a movie in a guest suite," Nat said, as they walked down the halls.

"Huh." Sam shrugged. "Okay."

Natasha led the way, and when they came upon the suite in question (an extremely fancy one, Sam noted) she knocked on the door.

Steve opened it, wearing what looked like a little white dress. "Hey," he greeted, smiling at them. "Lemme just check if Bucky is receiving visitors." He turned to call into the room, "Buck! We got guests."

"Fine," came Bucky's reply, and Steve turned his grin back to them.

"Please come in," Steve said, opening the door.

Nat breezed in first, and Sam followed.

"Um," Sam said, noting the pile of satin pillows everywhere, and Bucky sprawled out among them. He had one foot up on a stack of pillows with a bag of ice, his arms stretched out behind him as he watched a movie projection on the wall.

Bucky slowly turned his head to look at them like nothing was out of the ordinary, despite the fact he was also wearing a toga, and had on a lot of eye-shadow.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You guys having a secret toga party?"

"Something like that," Steve said, and brought them a bowl of grapes each. "Here you go."

"Oh, thanks," Sam said, about to eat one.

"You need to help me peel these," Steve told him, as Sam paused with a grape halfway to his mouth.

"Huh?" Sam said. "Peel... grapes?"

"And feed them to me," Bucky added, throwing a shit-eating grin Sam's way.

"And do what now?" Sam laughed.

Nat shrugged, and produced a knife. "I'm having some, too," she said, and went to sit down on a pillow.

"Sure!" Steve said cheerfully. "Just, help me peel them. Apparently I'm terrible at it."

"He is," Bucky agreed. "Really terrible. You can't get good staff these days."

"Hold up," Sam said, "did I miss a meeting? What's going on?"

"Don't you ever feel like being treated like a queen?" Bucky said, smiling sweetly at Sam.

"Um," Sam said, but Steve patted him on the shoulder.

"Watch a movie with us, Sam," he urged. "I got a whole plate of fruit to peel."

"This isn't weird," Sam said dryly, as he and Steve joined Nat on the cushions. Bucky was sprawled just above them like a Roman emperor, or something.

"What happened to your foot?" Sam asked, and put a grape into his mouth as he looked directly at Bucky.

Bucky returned his look, and shrugged a shoulder. "It was Steve's fault."

"It was not my fault," Steve replied calmly, "that you tripped yourself over in your costume."

"It's Steve's fault," Bucky said again. "Feed me grapes."

"Yes, they're coming," Steve muttered, fiddling with a grape in his fingers.

Nat, meanwhile, was quickly skinning a grape with her knife. "Here," she said, tossing one at Bucky's face.

He didn't react in time and it bounced off his nose. Bucky frowned at her. "You did that on purpose."

"Oops," Nat said, and started peeling the next grape.

"How are you doing that so fast," Steve complained, still battling with his own grape.

Sam shook his head, and put another grape in his mouth. "They taste fine with the skin on," he commented.

Nat and Steve were busy peeling, and in the quiet Sam noticed a faint buzzing coming from somewhere.

"What's that buzzing sound?" he asked.

Steve didn't answer, but his cheeks turned pink.

"Trust me," Bucky said, smiling wickedly, "you don't wanna know."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/179996733995/buckys-best-laid-plans-by-roe87-birthday-fic) for this fic.
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com).
> 
> Alternative title for this fic:  
> Queen Bucky, Team Cap, and the Grapes of Wrath


End file.
